Engagement
by Jenn11
Summary: Jackson tells Elijah about his 'engagement' to Hayley... How will elijah react?


A/N: Takes place during the peace treaty after Father Kieran's death.

ORIGINALS

Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, Elijah saw Jackson enter the compound. "I can have someone let Hayley know you're here," he offered, unfailing polite as ever.

"I actually wanted to talk to you," Jackson replied.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Indeed."

"Privately."

Elijah nodded, and led the way to the library. Both men were so focused on each other they didn't realize Hayley was just outside the open window.

"What did you wish to discuss?"

"Since she's carrying his baby, I thought Klaus would be the one to cause problems with our engagement… But I was worried about the wrong brother, wasn't I?"

Elijah froze. Engagement? As in Jackson was engaged to Hayley? Since when? Why hadn't she told him? Jealousy was acid in his veins. "Engagement… You and Hayley?"

"Yes. Our parents arranged it when we were babies. She's to be my wife," Jackson explained.

Elijah relaxed slightly. "And Hayley knows of this?"

"Yes."

"And she's agreed to it?" The hesitation told him all he needed to know. The jealousy faded away.

"She hasn't refused it," Jackson settled for.

"If Hayley tells me that this arranged marriage is what she wants… what she desires… I will cause her no problems whatsoever. But you should know that I promised Hayley I would protect her, and that certainly includes protecting her from an arranged marriage she has no desire for. So if this isn't what Hayley wants and you try to force it… You'll wish it was Klaus you were dealing with. Ask around The Quarter what happens to those who cross me, or harm my family."

"We're Hayley's family… NOT YOU!"

"Hayley is the mother of my niece. That makes her family… And I will do anything to keep my family safe. Hayley is under my protection… Now, and always." The power radiating off Elijah was unmistakable.

A shiver ran down Jackson's spine. Not that there was any threat or menace in the tone. There wasn't. And it was the simple matter-of-fact tone that was so terrifying. The sense of implacability. Hurt Elijah's family and you were dead. It was that simple - that certain.

Jackson had a sudden realization about the brothers. Everyone knew that an enraged Klaus was a terrifying thing. But Elijah's icy calmness was somehow worse. There was no burning anger that would eventually burn itself out. Instead there was a cold calculation that, like a glacier, moved inexorably forward. Unstoppable.

"Shall I send someone to let Hayley know you're here?"

"No," Jackson said before storming out of the compound.

Hayley was still and silent, trying to process what she'd just heard. If she wanted to honor the arranged marriage, she'd have Elijah's support. But if she didn't want it, he wouldn't let her be forced into it. Not that she'd have expected anything different from The Noble One, as Klaus called his brother. But she couldn't deny the sadness she felt. She wanted Elijah to be against her arranged marriage because he loved her and wanted to be with her, not just because he considered her family and under his protection. But there had been no hint of jealousy in his voice or words – just familial care.

She didn't even realize the sigh she let out. But without Jackson to hold his focus, Elijah did hear it. Then his vampire hearing picked up the familiar double heartbeat. Seconds later he stood facing Hayley.

"Are you well?" he asked, seeing how pale and unhappy she looked.

"I'm fine, Elijah. So is the baby. Thank you for checking," she replied, her tone lifeless.

He stepped forward and took her hand. "Hayley… I take it you heard our conversation?"

She gave a small nod.

"Is that what upset you? I meant what I said, you won't be forced into an arranged marriage you don't want. But if you do want it, I'll help you deal with Klaus." As much as he hated the idea of her with Jackson, or any other man, he hated seeing her sad even more.

"I think I just need some rest," she evaded.

He didn't release her hand. "Hayley, please talk to me."

"I appreciate everything you've done for me, Elijah," she said.

"You aren't answering my question. What upset you? If it was Jackson…"

"It was you!" she cried, yanking her hand away. "You're perfectly will to just let me marry another man… I thought… Stupid of me, I guess…" She turned away, and buried her face in her hands.

Elijah gently tuned her to face him, and held her close until she calmed down.

"Sorry. Pregnancy moodiness," she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he assured her. "I would very much like you to finish that sentence: You thought…"

"I thought you cared about me." Seeing he was about to protest, she put a finger to his lips. "I know you care about me as the mother of your niece – as family. I thought… I hoped… that you might care about me as more than that. That you might not want me to marry another man. That you might want me."

He held her eyes as he spoke. "You wanted me to be jealous?" he clarified.

"Yes," she admitted, looking down.

He used a finger under her chin to left her face up again. "I was jealous. I just wasn't going to let Jackson see that. I do care about you, Hayley… And not just because you're mother to my niece. I don't want you to marry another man, but if that is what will make you happy…. I will never stand in the way of your happiness. Never. I do want you. My… restraint is due to the timing and circumstances, not because I don't want you or care about you."

Hayley considered that for a moment. Especially with learning about Rebekah's betrayal, and Marcel, Klaus was even less trusting than usual and would have seen any romantic relationship between her and Elijah as a threat – a betrayal. And things had been chaotic in New Orleans. She'd also been caught up in meeting her family. So he had a point about timing and circumstances, she admitted. "So you were just going to…"

"Wait until the child was born. Until Klaus had his daughter to focus on, and things were more stable in New Orleans. Until you weren't in such a… vulnerable position."

"Okay. We keep things the way they are until the baby is born and a few months old," she agreed. "But then, we are going to finish this discussion… and it's going to end with us having on a lot less clothing…"

"I look forward to it," he assured her.

Neither was sure who started the kiss, and neither cared. Hayley had imagined this many times, and wasn't disappointed. Far from it. Elijah wasn't overbearing, but neither was he tentative. He took his time and kissed her more thoroughly than she'd ever been kissed in her life. For his part, Elijah felt like he was intoxicated.

The kiss ended, and they stayed close, their foreheads touching. After a long moment Elijah stepped back. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "To be continued," he said softly.

"To be continued," she agreed. "And Elijah… Something to keep in mind: You are very patient… I'm not."

"Part of your charm," he replied, then turned and left.


End file.
